


Blood On My Hands

by somniumfaults



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Branding, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gaslighting, General Amagi Ships Week 2020, Jealousy, Knifeplay, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Post-Main Story, Yandere, and, i guesS??????, i think, with a knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniumfaults/pseuds/somniumfaults
Summary: “Y’know, I don’t want to hurt you,” Rinne commented idly as he thumbed over Aira’s right shoulder blade. “I love you a lot, right? ‘Course I wouldn’t want to hurt you. It’d be lots better if everything were just sunshine and rainbows for the both of us.” He pressed the tip of the switchblade against the skin, digging it in just enough to put pressure on but not break it. “But y’see, unfortunately I’m kinda one of the possessive type though, and by dating me, that basically means you’re saying you’re mine then, right?”
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiratori Aira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: General Amagi Ships Week





	Blood On My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> for day 3 of the general amagi ships week!! the prompt was possessive and honestly this was the fic i was most excited for while writing tbh hgfdjslklgjhkl... i just. love yandere and writing dark shit is my passion. we need more yandere fic!!! in existence!!!!! i'm starving here!!
> 
> nyanyways i hope u all like this as much as i enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> THIS IS PART OF A COLLABORATION WITH THE ARTIST @y_rirel ON TWITTER. [CHECK OUT THEIR HALF OF THE COLLAB HERE!](https://twitter.com/y_rirel/status/1290840272306204672)

Rinne liked doing variety work, really. It was fun to do, and didn’t involve hours upon hours of practice in order to get a routine together. There was preparation involved, of course, but not nearly as much as some of the other jobs they did. It was the best just getting to wild out on camera for the sake of a bit. It’s why he loved when Crazy:B took up those kinds of jobs.

Normally.

This time they had taken up a collaboration job between Crazy:B and Alkaloid, and to say Rinne was pleased about it would be more than just an overexaggeration. He was peeved, he was pissed, he was _furious._ His blood was boiling more and more the longer he stood there on the stage with the other team, and soon it was going to boil over.

He hadn’t _started out_ angry at the idea. He had been elated, actually. It wasn’t often one got to do work alongside their brother and their boyfriend. It should have made the work all the more fun to get through by matter being in the presence of those whose company he already sought out normally, and it did for a while. But then he noticed the hands.

There were so many _hands._ Touching, pulling, _holding,_ holding what should be rightfully _his._ He didn’t like the way that the costuming staff just casually pinched Aira’s cheek as they cooed and fussed over him, nor did he like the way the hosts just casually pulled Aira along by the arm. They would wrap their arms around his shoulders as if they were best friends, calling him cutesy nicknames that Rinne knew were for show but still set his jaw on edge. They were being far too overfamiliar for his comfort, and the worst part of it all was that Aira was not just allowing but _encouraging_ it.

It was in the way his voice squeaked when they leaned into his personal space, the way he didn’t pull out of their touches in the slightest, smiled at them when they moved his limbs around like a ragdoll to gossip over how skinny and doll-like he was. How was it even possible for a boy to be this pretty?

It set Rinne’s temper on fire, and he spent the entire show grinding his teeth as the two units competed against each other in the games set up for them. Even when Kohaku whispered to him in frustration to pull himself together or else they were going to have to be the ones to do the punishment game, he couldn’t bring himself to put his full effort into the competition. He was far too distracted by the irritation clouding his thoughts every time he saw Aira putting his hands just a smidge too low on his unitmate’s hips.

Normally Aira’s closeness with the other members of Alkaloid didn’t bother him. They were friends undoubtedly, but the group generally had a healthy respect for each other’s personal space. It wasn’t something he had to worry about. They weren’t exactly feeling each other up on a regular basis like they were now, making Rinne’s already foul mood even worse.

“Amagi. Are you alright?”

HiMERU frowned from around the edge of his water bottle, eyeing Rinne up and down from where he stood across from him. Perspiration beaded his brow, his body loose and posture relaxed in his tiredness from all the physical games they had just played.

Rinne waved him off from where he was slouched against the studio wall, not even bothering to deign the other man with more than a passing glance. His own water bottle hung half empty in his hands, fingers absentmindedly twisting around the plastic so that it crunched under his touch.

“Amagi.”

Rinne heaved a sigh with his whole body, shooting HiMERU an annoyed glare. He had finally pulled himself away from absentmindedly staring down the area where Aira was currently celebrating his win with the rest of the cast. His jaw was starting to ache from how firmly he had it clenched, but he welcomed it. At least it was something that kept him grounded in his anger.

“ _What_ , MeruMeru. Don’t you know how to mind your own business? I don’t go prying into _your_ business, huh? Keep your nose to yourself.”

HiMERU’s brow creased and he lowered his bottle down to his side.

“HiMERU would beg to differ, but regardless, your behavior becomes a concern for all of us once it starts affecting our work. Whatever is bothering you was clearly a problem today. HiMERU is concerned.”

Rinne tossed his head back with a _thud_ , paired with an aggravated groan that was dragged out of his throat. He threw back the remains of his water bottle as he clambered up off the floor with more force than necessary, aggressively twisting shut the bottle before crunching it in his hands and throwing it in HiMERU’s general direction.

“ _Ugh_ , so annoying. Since when did you become so chatty? I’m out of here. _Bye_.”

He shoved his hands in his pockets and curled in on himself, scowl set firm in his dark expression. Before he could even think about where to actually go, his feet were already carrying themselves into the midst of Alkaloid’s sunny celebration, shouldering aside the creepy looking guy to make room for himself. 

His hand wrapped itself around Aira’s thin wrist–– _the wrist that the hosts had been admiring so casually without his permission_. His thick, tanned fingers dwarfed the thin, pale skin in comparison.

“Rinne-kun?”

Aira’s voice was small. To Rinne, it sounded as if it were coming from a million miles away, buried deep underneath the ocean waves to dilute the noise as much as possible. Everything did, even the voice of his brother as he questioned what Rinne was so suddenly doing without even a word of greeting. Words that they both knew weren’t necessary once Rinne shot him a _look_ , and Hiiro jolted at the sight.

Even when it wasn’t directed at him, Hiiro recognized when Rinne’s emotions were a force to be reckoned with. He had seen firsthand what happened when Rinne’s face would freeze over after having his patience tested, and the result was never pretty. Testing him further was not recommended.

He looked between Rinne and Aira for a moment as Rinne began to tug the blonde out from within their group. Rinne was so clearly riled up and Hiiro worried momentarily about the fact that Aira was the one being dragged along to deal with Rinne’s emotions alone, but… Rinne was not a needlessly cruel person. Angry as he may be, he wouldn’t do anything to Aira, someone he loved, that wasn’t within reason. He would not do anything that was unprompted or uncalled for, and so Hiiro trusted him even in the heat of his emotions. He wouldn’t intervene, and neither would he encourage the rest of Alkaloid or the cast members to enquire. Rinne and Aira could handle themselves. He was sure of it.

Aira, on the other hand, was less certain. He had no idea why he was being dragged along like a ragdoll, with little being done to address the half-hearted protests he spouted out while stumbling along. He had never seen Rinne act like this before, and had no idea how to handle him when he was like this.

His wrist hurt.

“Rinne-kun?” He tried again. Finally, they were slowing down now that they had left the chatter of the filming studio behind and were in one of the quieter, less frequented halls. “Rinne-kun, did something happen?”

They slowed to a stop, and Aira gasped as he was spun around with no warning. His back hit the wall with a dull slam, not enough to hurt much but just enough to make a noise.

“I don’t appreciate you trying to make me jealous, _Ai-chan_ ,” Rinne’s voice was low. He was standing toe-to-toe with Aira and the way that he tilted his head to look down at him only made him seem even taller than he already was. “You know I think you’re real cute, but I don’t take kindly to having my things given away without my permission. Don’t test me, honeybee.”

Aira squirmed against the wall, lightly tugging at the fist around his arm for a few moments until Rinne jostled him for his attention. He went limp in the others arms, and instead looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows and a confused pout.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about––”

He squeaked at the increase of pressure on his arm and at the sudden firm grip on his jaw.

“ _Don’t lie to me_ ,” Aira had never felt more like jello in front of his boyfriend then he did now. He had never been one to handle people’s anger well, but the intensity of Rinne in front of him left him feeling woozy. “I saw the way you let those bastards treat you. You that desperate for attention? Your boyfriend ain’t enough, so you have to go around playing coy for other men in order to get it?”

Rinne shoved his knee up between Aira’s legs, high enough so that the younger boy had no choice but to lean the majority of his weight onto it. His inhale of shock was quick and through the nose, and he had no choice but to grasp onto the arms holding him in place in order to stabilize himself. The surprise almost made him miss Rinne’s next words.

_“I didn’t take you for a slut, Ai-chan.”_

“... I’m not a slut...! What are you even _talking about_ , Rinne-kun?!” He tried to jerk his head out of Rinne’s grip to no avail. “All I was doing was my job! You’re being _weird!_ You don’t act like this normally…”

Rinne pressed their foreheads together, the grip on Aira’s arm loosening and instead trailing downwards to lightly grip his hip. They were so close that they could feel each other’s breath against their lips, and Rinne’s thumb made itself busy brushing itself over Aira’s.

“ _Normally_ I don’t have a whole crew feeling up my boyfriend,” His words came out with a hiss, air straining between the teeth he was baring like a riled up feral dog. “Last I checked, doing work didn’t involve letting strangers feel you up like some cheap whore. Didn’t you dislike when I went to the red light district? Seems like you want to belong there real bad, honeybee. Make up your mind.”

Aira glared up into Rinne’s eyes. His cheeks were beginning to flush and puff up in frustration.

“You’re being stupid. I didn’t do any of that,” He jerked his head again and yanked fruitlessly at the hand pinning it in place. “Let me go!”

“Apologize first.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for!”

Rinne pulled away with a tsk, and much to Aira’s surprise, actually did as he was told. The grip that pinched both his cheeks let go, and the leg pressed between his own receded. It gave him just enough room to stumble a step away from the wall he had been pinned against, his hand reaching up to rub at the sore spots of his jaw. Tension released from his body in the brief moment of reprieve he got. It didn’t last long.

Soon enough he was having a gasp ripped out of his throat as his arm was once again caught in a vice grip and yanked. His surroundings were a blur as he tried to process what was going on, not helped in the slightest by the startling sensation of his hair being roughly grasped as well. His head was spinning and he felt like his eyeballs were bouncing around his head like a pinball machine, pinging against the sides of his sockets one last time when he felt the side of his head slam against the dull studio wall.

“Wha…”

“I don’t think you quite realize the situation you’re in, cutie,” Rinne’s voice was low in Aira’s ear. The cool metal of his rings pressed against Aira’s skin, making it impossible for him to ignore the firm grip on his hair even if he wanted to forget the fact that it was pinning him against the wall once again. “You just got yourself caught in the middle of your little game of tease, and now you want to lie to me about it? Do you _really_ want to take that gamble with me?”

Aira’s breath hitched.

“I… I’m not lying! I swear!” His voice was starting to pitch in his distress. “Why don’t you believe me?!”

The hand Rinne held on his arm disappeared and was soon replaced by the leg from before, shoving itself underneath him until he was left teetering on his tip-ties. Teeth nipped at his earlobe before Rinne finally allowed himself to answer.

“I’m not stupid, Ai-chan,” He said. “I’ve spent enough time around women to know when they’re playing coy. You ain’t slick, and I don’t appreciate you trying to play around with me like that.”

Something clicked behind Aira, and he felt goosebumps coat his skin. He had no idea what it was, but it couldn’t have been anything good based on Rinne’s recent behavior.

“I’m not above showing you who you belong to.” His breath was warm against the skin of his neck, and Aira felt himself wanting to burst into tears. “… so I suggest you start bracing yourself.”

Aira was too afraid to ask why and simply stood there shaking in his boots as he felt Rinne’s grip on his hair loosen until it was as if he had simply carded his fingers through his hair. 

Fingers pressed under the hem of his shirt and he stiffened at the feel of them against his skin, but it wasn’t until he felt the cold press of metal against his skin that he truly felt terror seize his body.

“R-Rinne-kun…?”

Rinne hummed in response, working his hand up Aira’s back and pushing up the smooth fabric covering it as he did such. He didn’t stop until the shirt was pressed up as far as it would go, bunched up and pinned in place at the base of Aira’s neck by the very same hand that held the opened switchblade Aira had felt against him. The hand that had been resting on his head removed itself in favor of gripping Aira’s wrists and directing the hands attached to them to hold the material in place.

With both of his hands relatively unoccupied, Rinne was now free to splay his empty hand in the middle of the expanse that was the smooth, pale, and unblemished skin on Aira’s back. It was placed firmly in between his shoulder blades so that the younger boy couldn’t move from his place against the wall even if he had the guts to keep on trying.

“Good boy…” The hand with the switchblade switched to palming the soft flesh of Aira’s stomach, toned with the exercise of an idol but still soft with the innocence of a young boy’s physique. He pushed the fabric up on that side as well, stopping in the same place to command, “Open.”

“Rinne-kun, I’m sorry! I’m sorry for lying, so please––”

“Nope,” Rinne punctuated the word with a pop and shoved the t-shirt into Aira’s mouth. “No, you aren’t. You’re just sorry you got caught. Now, bite. This is going to hurt.”

By this point, the terror in Aira’s bones had given way to tears, and his hopes of Rinne calming down enough to see logic had easily been bashed and thrown out the window like garbage. They spilled down his cheeks in dense droplets that fell with their own weight, mixing with the sweat from work to help soak the fabric of his shirt and leave salt on his lips. His nose was starting to turn pink, and the only thing keeping him from shivering like a leaf in the wind was the hand on his back steadying him.

“Y’know, I don’t _want_ to hurt you,” Rinne commented idly as he thumbed over Aira’s right shoulder blade. “I love you a lot, right? ‘Course I wouldn’t want to hurt you. It’d be lots better if everything were just sunshine and rainbows for the both of us.” He pressed the tip of the switchblade against the skin, digging it in just enough to put pressure on but not break it. “But y’see, unfortunately I’m _kinda_ one of the possessive type though, and by dating me, that basically means you’re saying you’re mine then, right?”

Without waiting for a response, he dug the knife into Aira’s skin and watched as blood beaded around the metal and slowly began to drip down his skin like condensation on a glass. In the background was Aira’s muffled shriek at the pain. Rinne could feel how his body trembled underneath his touch.

“I don’t really like sharing what’s mine, so I’m pretty fucking pissed about the fact that you’re going around acting like you aren’t. I thought we had had a pretty mutual understanding, but I guess you needed a reminder, huh, Ai-chan?”

Aira was barely listening to what Rinne said, but he shook his head nonetheless in denial of the burning sensation in his back. It only caused Rinne to dig the knife in harder into Aira’s arching back, desperate to get away from the pain. He kept pressing himself further and further into the wall as if it were to be his salvation, taking him away from the misery of the current moment.

“You _still_ wanna play dumb?” Rinne shook his head as he finally began to move his hand, dragging the knife down skin that was already starting to cover itself in drips of its own sweat and blood. The muscles of Aira’s back spasmed under the splayed out hand keeping him still, and it took all his effort not to drop the shirt he held in place behind his head. “Weirdo. Whatever. We got plenty of time together for you to confess.”

Aira’s chest heaved a sob, and he pressed his forehead against the wall as he cried. His nose dripped snot from his distress, and the shirt tucked into his mouth was soaked through by now with saliva and tears. His whole body shook like a leaf in the wind, only worsening the pain from the knife embedded within him. Yet still Rinne held no mercy while carving into his back in thin, deep strokes that were sure to scar over. He made sure of it. Each cut he made was pressed in deep and then carved over again and again to ensure its mark. 

“Breathe.” Aira hadn’t even realized he hadn’t been, that his whole chest had seized up with hyperventilation in between all the tears. “Breathe, Ai-chan, or this is gonna be a hell of a lot harder for you.”

He didn’t move again until Aira had forced himself to calm down, but somehow that just made it all that much worse. It dragged out the pain, the feeling of fire ants crawling out of his skin, and made it feel as if it were to go on forever.

Aira began to lose track of time. 

His only senses were focused on the warm wall in front of him and the burning of his back. They consumed his entire world, so much so that he was shocked when he felt the tickle of Rinne’s hair against his neck and the press of his lips against his dirtied skin, just above the source of all his pain. It tickled the wounds, and he twitched at the sensation. When he felt Rinne’s tongue lave over the bloody cuts, the twitching turned into a full-blown jerk away from the painful wetness and was paired with a gasp. His shirt fell from his mouth and it tumbled back down as far as it could go with Aira’s arms upright and its back half being held up.

It was then that Rinne could hear properly for the first time Aira’s quiet hiccups as he tried to suppress his sobs, and with Rinne’s loose embrace being the only comfort he had, he leaned into the touch. It hurt to move, so he didn’t dare make any large movements, but the loose arms around his waist were a welcome touch. It was the gentleness he had craved from Rinne not even half an hour ago, and he held onto it tightly. When one of the arms moved to pry open his frozen fingers and pull them back down to his sides, he whimpered but allowed them to move him about however they wanted.

The sensation of his shirt finally falling back in place over all the blood and sweat that streaked his back pulled a hiss out from between his teeth. Rinne was surprisingly gentle in making sure that it settled over the wounds in a light enough way that it limited how much the fabric stuck to the slowly dripping cuts. It continued in the way he peeled Aira’s forehead off the wall and caught his weight once Rinne pulled his leg out from under him, methodically shifting them around so that Rinne could sink down to the messy floor with Aira in his lap. Surely the droplets of blood staining the linoleum floor would stain their pants in turn, but he didn’t really give a shit. He had a poor enough reputation that a little mess wouldn’t surprise anyone who knew them, and Ibara would undoubtedly clean up whatever fuss was kicked up later.

More important was the small blonde boy crying into his chest and flinching at the slightest of movements. Every time the shirt would shift, it would irritate the wounds and send a spark of sharp pain up his back.

“Ai-chan,” He crooned. “Ai-chan, _Ai-chan_ , look up at me, cutie.”

Aira’s eyes when they made eye contact were bloodshot and rimmed in red. Rinne couldn’t help the shudder that ran through him at the sight, and he barely held back the groan that bubbled up in his throat at how _pretty_ Aira looked like that. But he was a good boyfriend, and Aira sometimes tended to be a delicate creature. He didn’t need to go scaring off his little boyfriend with unnecessary comments, and so he tucked the thought away to voice later. Perhaps in a scene that would be infinitely times sexier.

“There’s a good boy,” He hummed, brushing away tears with his thumb and tilting Aira’s face up more so he could steal a kiss from salty lips. He kissed and kissed again, peppering his face in small, chaste kisses with kitten licks in between to wipe away the delicate tears running down his face. “It’s all over now, ‘kay? You’re aaaaa _lllll_ mine now. Right? _Right?”_

The grip on Aira’s chin turned firm, and he received his answer in the form of a whimper and a jerky nod. That was enough for him.

“Good, good,” He pet Aira’s hair, and gave him a crooked grin. “So that means you’re ready to apologize now, right? Punishment ain’t nothing if you don’t acknowledge what you did wrong, and I’m still _pretty_ pissed about what you did… But I’m willing to forgive and forget if you just promise never to do it again, ‘kay?”

Aira sniffled and nodded again. By now his tears were mostly silent except for the occasional small hiccup. Crying was far too much effort, and it was just so much easier to simply lean into Rinne’s gentle touches.

“S-Sorry…”

“For?”

“For trying to make you jealous…”

Rinne kissed him again, this time deep and sealing away all the hiccups that slipped from Aira’s mouth. He was left dizzy and blinking dazedly after Rinne pulled away with a lick of the lips, but he’s allowed to sit there in relative silence and compose himself afterwards, so he shouldn’t complain.

Rinne had always been a little rough around the edges, but never outright _cruel_. At least, never on a personal level and most definitely not to him… It left him wondering about what prompted such fury and aggression, and… if maybe, maybe he really _had_ done something wrong. Unintentional as it may have been… maybe it really had looked like he was flirting with other people. That would have been awful…

… but Aira was too tired to think too deeply about any of that right now, and simply laid his head down on Rinne’s shoulder while he soaked in the feeling of fingers running through his damp hair and tried to avoid moving too much.

“... Rinne-kun?”

Rinne paused his hand and gave him a non-verbal acknowledgement before continuing to pet him.

“... W… What does it look like…?”

He didn’t even have to specify what he meant for Rinne to understand, and neither did he have to see the lazy grin curling on Rinne’s face to hear the smug tone in his voice. 

The kiss on his temple was soft, like a veil for the harsh meaning of the words that were to come next.

“Property of Rinne Amagi.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comment, and subscribe if you'd like to see more of my content!
> 
> Follow my (new and shiny!) writing account @somniumfaults on twitter! I post fic updates, exclusive drabbles, and take requests there.
> 
> You can also find me over at my main @dreamysedation!


End file.
